A life of nothingness
by Celestrial Eclipse
Summary: This story is about a girl named Hikari who tells about how she finds out her past life.About how the Shikon no tama brings her back to the time she was kagome and Kaminari was inuyasha.Together they continue a story long forgotten and a love of eternity.
1. Default Chapter

Hi fancics! This is a story that relates to past life.So ummmmm...read and enjoy.Well um....please review...Tell me if it's stupid.  
  
  
  
~*~*~Life of Nothingness~*~*~ Chapter 1 Longing a life *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Have you ever heard or believe in past life?Ever had a lonely feeling in the pit of your heart.A feeling like you don't belong.A feeling like something important was taken away and you want it back.Well I'm here to tell you a story.A story of a life within life.A story of continued love.My story............  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
My life started out normal,loving parents and a warm home.Yet......... I never really felt like I belonged.I cry alot sometimes...for no reason at all.I feel empty inside.Lost.....uncomplete. I'm waiting....for what?I don't know.But it's close..what ever it is..It's coming..I can feel it.  
  
Everything that is about to happen was all pulled together by fate.  
  
Yes fate....how else would you explain all the happenings in my life.  
  
fate caused my father's accident.Fate caused my mother to come to a complete break down.Fate made my life hell.But in a way it cured me.My wounds inside.It made me whole.It brought me to my love.It gave me back my memories.It sent me to live with my aunt.That was how we met again.That was how I became Kagome once again.That was how the jewel of four souls brought us back to a world of the past.Where demons lurk in the night and life is just another story.  
  
Now before I tell you the true story, let me ask you once again.Do you believe in fate?  
  
**************************************  
  
I was on my way to live with my aunt in japan.Back to kyoto.Back to my child hood.  
  
I had just gotten off the airplane.My aunt was there to pick me up.We drove silently through the city.  
  
So many memories from this place...  
  
Why did we ever leave here...  
  
We passed houses,children playing... The journey was quiet.I saw a white dog run by in front of a boy.A boy around 17 or 18. He looked familiar some how.The boy looked up.Our eyes locked.We passed by him.He seemed familiar somehow...Why was my heart thumping so....?  
  
"Hikari why are you so quiet?"my aunt asked me "um..I'm just thinking about things." "I know it's been tough but life goes on"I kept quiet.We stayed quiet the rest of the way there.  
  
I had fallen asleep when we arrived at the house.It's been a long time since I've slept after father's accident.The house was pretty big.Two stories high.There were vines around it and flowers grew everywhere.It gave off a sense of the forest.Mysterious and wild.  
  
My room was painted yellow and gave off a welcoming warmth.I looked through the window.It faced the garden.The garden was beautiful.The fact that it was aloud to grow wild made it look beautiful.How odd though.There was a well right in the middle of it.There it was again.A familiar feeling in my heart.It was as if I had been here before.Well of course I've been here.I lived here as a little girl.It was grandma's house.That's why we moved away.After grandma died mother couldn't stand living here so we left.I sat by the window thinking silently about the recent horrible events in my life.I felt as if nothing would ever bring me back to the world of happiness.I felt like I was never gonna stop feeling depressed.I felt so blocked away from the world.  
  
Poor mother...they put her in the hospital.After the accident she came to a shock.She wouldn't eat or drink.She didn't even look at me the day I came in.She just stared at the ceiling.She couldn't even recognize me.A tear trickeled down my face.I ignored it.They wanted to take me away.But I wouldn't leave mother.I tried to stay but they forced me to go with my aunt.  
  
I sighed and went to lay on my bed.Tears poured down my face uncontrollably.I fell asleep crying. 


	2. dreams of darkness

Well toumatorrent and wicked-lady190 if your reading this I hope you like it.Thanks for reviewing!If there's something you don't like tell me so I can fix it.I hope it doesn't end up being stupid.Need more reviews from peeps out there!I need some tips!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* A life of nothingness-chapter2 *~*~dreams in darkness~*~* ***************************************  
  
I was walking in darkness.It was cold, really cold.I couldn't see.All was dark.The feeling of being alone and empty was in my heart.I walked and walked without knowing where I was going.It was so cold..so cold....  
  
I heard giggles.A child's voice.It sounded like it was behind me.I turned.nothing..all darkness.Then there it was again.I turned.still nothing.  
  
I kept walking faster.The floor was wet and ice cold.Everything was dark.  
  
"hikari....(giggles)"  
  
I gasped and turned around in a circle.Searching for the owner of the voice.  
  
"who...who's there?"I asked my voice shakey.  
  
"Hikari....(giggles)"  
  
The child's voice whispered my name quietly.  
  
"Who are you?"I asked weakly  
  
"(giggles)Don't you remember?(giggles) I'm you"  
  
"I don't understand...tell me what you mean?"  
  
"(giggles)"The voice faded out.  
  
"Hikari?"  
  
"Hikari?come down dear dinner's ready."My aunt's voice echoed from downstairs.  
  
I opened my eyes.It was all a dream.I sighed...what did it mean?"Sigh..."  
  
I got up and went to wash my face.Then went down for dinner.  
  
"there you are.What took you so long?''My aunt asked  
  
"Oh I fell asleep"  
  
"You look kind of pale.Are you all right?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah..."I answered softly  
  
I sat down and helped myself to some rice and some salty fish.  
  
"I have work tomorow so I won't be home.You can visit the town if you like.You do remember your way around?"  
  
"Yes I do.Don't worry about me.I can take care of my self.I'm 16 you know.You needn't treat me like a child."  
  
"I know, I'm sorry.It's just because of everything that's happened.I'm worried about you.I know it's been hard for you.I know how it feels.My sister in this condition after her husband's death leaves me great pain."  
  
"They sent her to a mental hospital for god's sakes!"I yelled tears poured out of my eyes.I ran up stairs and slammed the door,and just fell on my bed crying for the hundredth time today.I couldn't sleep much the rest of the night.I had so many thoughts running through my mind.  
  
I got up and went to the window.  
  
It was around midnight.  
  
The garden was dark and still.  
  
As though time had stopped there.  
  
The stars were so beautiful.There was a full moon out tonight.I starred at the moon.It felt like Deja Vu again.It felt like something special was supposed to happen during the full moon...How silly I can be sometimes.There was that feeling again as if I lost something.I felt like I just wanted to cry.But strangely it was not at the lost of my father but something else.For a moment I felt like I was missing something.Once more I felt emptiness.My thoughts came across the strange boy I saw today.  
  
That boy was so familiar...I've never seen him before though...Who could he be?....  
  
I sighed and layed back on my bed.Sleep came to me shortly. 


	3. kaminari

Reviews reviews....I need more reviews....or else no more stories.Yes it's a threat.Reviews or else no stories....Muwahahahahahahaha!Come on people I want reviews.(Kaminari means thunder)(hikari means light)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A life of nothingness chapter 3-Kaminari  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Light shone through the window.I got up and showered.My aunt had already gone to work.I got out of the shower and put on a thin blue dress and decided to walk around town.  
  
It was a beautiful day out side.Children ran around playing and people walking around all of whom have a destination.I wondered around trying to find something familiar from my child hood.I walked towards my old school.It hadn't changed on bit.I walked through the play ground humming a song.I stopped at a tree.I called it the friendship tree. I had a friend when I was small.His name was kaminari.We were the bestest of friends although we fought alot .This was our tree.We used to climb on it and sit on the branches talking about things.We carved our names on it.I ran my hand against the letters. Hikari + kaminari=bff.  
  
I smiled to my self.  
  
"Hikari?"a soft voice asked  
  
I spinned around.it was the same boy I saw yesturday. That was when I realized.How I could I have not recognized Kaminari.  
  
"Kaminari?" "Hikari?" "Kaminari!" I ran up and hugged him tight.  
  
That was probably why he gave me such a familiar feeling,because was my best friend.  
  
"Hikari I thought it was you!"  
  
His arms wrapped tightly around me.  
  
I looked up.I could feel tears of happiness slide down my face.  
  
We let go of eachother a little embarrassed.  
  
How could I have forgotten his odd golden eyes and his long grown hair.  
  
"Hikari you still haven't changed a bit since I've known you.But you have gotten skinnier"  
  
"I bet I can still beat you up like before!"I told him  
  
"Yep...still the same.."He chuckeled  
  
We sat down in the grass and chatted endlessly.  
  
"Hey kaminari chan...Remember that time I dressed you up as a girl?"I asked laughing  
  
"Don't even mention it hikari!Some friend you were.I came to you with troubles hoping you can help me and you sat there doing my hair with out me noticing!"  
  
"I still have the picture."I teased  
  
"The picture you copied and hung all around school when we had that one fight"  
  
"I don't even remember what the fight was about."I answered.  
  
"I do...(Laughing)...It was whether or not we should dye hoshi's hair blue or purple.Teh one thing led to another"  
  
"well you were the one who threw a paint balloon at me!"I argued  
  
We bothed laugh and our conversation continued.  
  
Kaminari always made me feel like I belonged.We had known eachother since forever.After I moved away when I was 7 we lost contact.I was suprised we could still recognize eachother.Grandma had told me wierd things about me and kaminari.She told me we were brought together by fate.Maybe we were...  
  
We walked back to my house after a long talk.  
  
"Thanks for walking me home kaminari!Want to come in for some tea?"  
  
"No thanks I have to hurry home."  
  
"OK bye!"  
  
"Bye hikari...."  
  
He turned and left.For some reason I felt pain in my heart.I didn't want him to leave...  
  
It was to late anyhow he's already gone...  
  
It was dark outside...I wonder if my aunt's home yet..  
  
I sighed and went inside.  
  
It was quiet inside.My aunt's probably asleep.  
  
I crept up in my room and changed then went to bed.  
  
"Hikari.....(giggles)"  
  
I was back in the dream.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
So what do you guys think?Well I guess this is gonna be the last chapter since noone wants to review poor old me...Muwahahahaha!If you guys wanna know what happens next then send some reviews! 


	4. He died waiting

Pssssssssstttttt......Woo hoo...over here.....psssssssttt....Hi!!!ooooppss...to loud...I mean hi...ahem.Sorry I'm kinda hyper to day.Resulting from over dose of soda and candies.Sorry I haven't been writing it's cuz of school the winter break and because I was lazy...busy schedule yep.....well hope you enjoy my story.I need more reviews.(echoes)reiviews...reviews....{where's the creepy echo coming from?}Well anyways be sure to review.Reviews...reviews... Creepy....It's getting cold cold cold (still echoing) Kaminari=Thunder Hikari=light Hoshi=star Youkai=demon  
  
LIFE OF NOTHINGNESS Chapter 4:He died waiting  
  
  
  
"Hikari(Giggles)" "Who are you?'' "I told you already(giggles.....) "I don't understand?Pleaz I beg you tell me who you are.Tell me what this all means?"I yelled "He died you know"The child's voice sounded shakey "He died waiting.But you never came.You never came"Her voice burst with anger."They wouldn't let you come back!Those evil people!"I heard her sobbing from a distance. "What do you mean?who died?Please tell me!"I screamed "I can't I musn't they'll come for you..beware....." I ran as fast as I could through the darkness searching for her.It was getting colder colder.... "Where are you?Who's coming tell me!Show me!" I heard a child's scream. I awoke sweating.It was still dark outside.I lay back quietly.Breathing hard and sweating.I stayed awake the whole night horrified.  
  
The day came and went I still couldn't get that dream out of my head.Who was gonna come?I still couldn't understand.The sun was setting.I went outback to sit in the garden. Kaminari had visited earlier.He had asked if I wanted to go for a walk around the neighborhood.I told him I was tired and wanted to get some rest.He asked if I was ok...Hm...Kaminari seemed worried... I walked around the garden and some how I was drawn to the well.I found myself standing in front of it looking down. once again I felt like crying.Like I've lost someone... A tear slid down my right cheek.The little girl's voice echoed in my head. "he died you know he died waiting.But you never came back." What did she mean who died waiting for me? What did this dream mean.Why did it keep reoccuring?I've had this dream before.When I was younger.It was when I used to live here.I'd always wake up without being able to find her.The little girl... I still couldn't understand what she meant when she had said I'm you.She couldn't be me, I'm me.It's all so confusing.I was never able to find her through the thickness of the dark.Who was coming for me?What could she be talking about.....My head started to hurt. I stared down to the depthes of the well. A wierd memory came to me.I was holding someone's hand.We were about to jump into the well. .......How wierd though....I don't recall jumping into a well....Like Kaminari always said..My brain must be broked or something..I smiled at the thought of kamiari and wondered.How did two arch enemies become such good friends?Ah yes...It was when he saved me from the bullies at school.Who ever thought he'd do that for me after I threw mud at him for splashing water on me after the rain.We had always fought since as long as I could remember.I met him when I was 4.We had been in preschool.He broked my dolls head and things started out that way till the year of my seventh birthday..also the year I had to leave... The bullies had called me little miss twit the piglet.I was a chubby child I admit but it was still mean.Kaminari had defended me.He said noone was aloud to call me a twit but him.From that point on we were best friends but by the end of the year grandma had died and we moved away.I had missed him dreadfully.How was I suppose to survive without someone to play pranks on or splash mud at?Life was hard without someone who understood me as much as kaminari did. I drifted out from my daydreams when I heard my aunt calling me in.I saw a bright flash in the well.Hesitated for a while then decided it was nothing and went back inside. "Yes aunty?" "Oh there you are.Dinner is ready." I ate then left for bed.Within minutes I was back in the dream. "hikari(giggles)Once again it was the little girl's voice. "What do you want?What do you want from me!!?" "(giggles continues...)" "Tell me what this dream means!Tell me what you want?Tell me!"I screamed determined to find out what this all meant. "Don't be mad hikari.I'm hear to help.Don't be mad"Her voice sounded a bit sad. "Then tell me what your trying to help me with.!"I yelled out while running throught the coldness of the night searching for her through the emptiness. "They are coming.Please beware.Don't let them take the chrystal." "What chrystal?"I stopped running as I realized I'll never find her.Only she herself can come to me.I couldn't come to her. I sat down in the cold empty darkness shivering. "what chrystal?"I repeated softly. I heard the gigles continue the she answered"Youl'll find out soon enough but for now...Beware...You need to find the dead one.Find his soul and you'll be safe." "Who is he?I don't understand!" "I must leave now...(Giggles)" "Wait!"I yelled out into the darkness "Bye"A child's giggle's can be heard fading out slowly. I was in the dark all alone know with nothing but my fears.  
  
***************************************************  
  
So what do you think?Send more reviews Because I'm really despairing on whether I should continue this story.Reviews reviewsReviews! 


	5. wahhhh!

IMPORTANT INFO FROM AUTHUR: I'm sorry to tell you this but....sadly noone has reviewed me.Well DBZmandy has but I'm gonna have to let her down....Sniff sniff....I'm not gonna continue the story...No one likes me!!! WAAHAHAHAHAHAHAH sniff* sniff** WAWAWAWAWAWAAHAHAHAHAHA! Continues wailing until 5 hours later.......  
  
FIVE HOURS LATER  
  
WAHAHAHA (STOPS) Sniff* Sniff* why won't no one review me? My little sister is beating me by wat a hundred? Sniff*sniff*  
  
......WAWAWAWAWAWAWWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWA............................. .  
  
FIVE MORE HOURS LATER  
  
Sniff sniff*** Wipes eyes on tissue Blows nose on sleeve An unpleasent blowwing sound can be heard around the world.  
  
WHY! WHY!  
  
NObody loves me!  
  
WHY?!!!!!!!!  
  
WHY won't noone review me. Poor old me?!!!  
  
(LOOKS UP AT THE SKY)  
  
WHY????!!!  
  
(ASKS THE SKY WHY)  
  
(RUNS BACK IN SIDE)  
  
WHY???!!!AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH?  
  
(STARTS TO BANG HER HEAD AGAINST THE WALL)  
  
WHY?  
  
(ASKS THE WALL WHY)  
  
WAHAHAHWAHAHWAHWAHWAH!  
  
(CURLS UP INTO A BALL ROCKING BACK AND FORTH MUMBLING ABOUT SANTA CLAUS AND PETER PAN)  
  
(CONTINUES CRYING FOR WHO KNOWS HOW LONG?) 


	6. KIKYOU!

Well thanks for the reviews...Sniff* sniff*.............only three?!! Me need reviews!here goes:  
  
  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
KIKYOU!-chapter 5 _________________________________________________  
  
I woke up once again to darkness.I turned over on my bed and looked out at the sky.The stars were extra bright tonight.Clouds shadowed the moon's light.It was pitch black in the garden.I lay for a while watching the stars.  
  
"kagome..."A voice called.It sounded like an old women. It came from the garden.  
  
I got up and looked out.Once again I saw a white light flash in the well.  
  
"Kagome"the voice cooed"come to me"  
  
For some reason I felt like it was calling to me...  
  
I got up and walked out to the garden.  
  
"Good girl..come to me..."  
  
I stood outside.  
  
It was cold and dark.  
  
So cold......  
  
"Kagome........"  
  
I walked to the well.Looking down inside.  
  
A flash of eyes appeared in the darkness.But as quickly as it came it was gone.  
  
Then a face appeared.  
  
I gasped and backed away.  
  
The face was ghost white.  
  
A hand came from the well.  
  
It was ghost white and translucent.The figure climbed out.It was an old women.She was ghost like.I could see right through her.She floated a little above the ground.  
  
"Kagome...."She whispered.  
  
"Who... who are you?"I asked in a shakey voice.  
  
She laughed.Not histerically.More like menacing. She floated closer to me.As she floated closer she changed from and old lady to a beautiful one.But she looked so familiar.  
  
I gasped...She looked just like me!  
  
"Why... don't you know me?"she questioned  
  
Before I could say anything further she turned into a youkai.Her mouth opened up and swallowed me.  
  
I was falling now.  
  
Into darkness.  
  
A name crossed me mind.  
  
"kikyou..."  
  
I jerked up.  
  
Sweat mixed with tears of fright.  
  
I was safe in my room.It was all just a dream...another stupid dream.  
  
I was breathing hard.  
  
It was light outside now.I heard my aunt shuffeling around in the kitchen downstairs.  
  
I got up and went to take a cold shower to wake me from my nightmare. ______________________________________________________  
  
After getting dressed I went downstairs to the kitchen. Boy was I starved!  
  
"Good morning aunty"  
  
"Oh there you are.Are you feeling ok?"She asked uncertain.  
  
"Uh yah I'm just a little tired still."  
  
"well here's your breakfast.Hurry and eat."  
  
yum yum sea food flower soup.I dug in.  
  
"Oh your gonna be starting school tomorrow.I talked to the principle.He understands the position your in and thinks you should start of as early as possible."  
  
"Mrowow mat weary?"  
  
"HUH?what dear?Swallow your food first."  
  
"Tomorrow?that early?"  
  
"Yes dear.Your all ready far behind.OH I forgot.Kaminari called earlier.He said to tell you to meet him by a tree.I asked him what tree and he said that you would know which one.He's a wierd one he is...."  
  
"Alright.I'm gonna go."I exclaimed and rushed out.  
  
I walked along the streets towards the old school.  
  
Well life is changing fast.I sighed...Wonder what kaminari is up to...  
  
I reached the old school and saw someone standing by the tree from a distance.  
  
"Hi kaminari!"I exclaimed while waving.  
  
He waved back.  
  
I jogged towards him."So what did you want from me?"I asked cheerfully.Happy to see him.He always makes me feel happy.I even forgot my father's death for a while...  
  
"Hey guess what...Hoshi is back."  
  
We both smiled wickedly....  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
So wat does everyone think so far?!!!PLeaz I need more reviews! 


	7. Back to school

More review please!!!!!Tell me if I should change something!!!Hey is you all wanna know where I get all the japanese names it's at: http://www.takase.com/Names/NameInJapanese.htm  
  
Chapter-7:back to school  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
It was my frist day back at school.Hoshi was coming today too!It was great just like old times.It was wierd though...Akira arrived on the same day too....kind of like we were all drawn together.....I shook my head at the stupid thought.My aunt was waiting for me downstairs.I put on the school uniform I had recieved from my aunt last night.It was a mini black skirt and a white shirt with a tie."argghhhhh!"I said out loud. "How I hate ties!Why couldn't this be a clip on!" I decided to let my aunt fix it.I put my hair into two braids and rushed down stairs with my book bag. "Aunty!"I cried out "Help me with the tie!I'm almost late!"  
  
"Oh here let me see."She tied it quickly then handed me a donut and a cup of milk.I ate quickly and we left.  
  
"Good evening"Said the principle.He was a short chubby old man with a stern face."I'm principle Hayabusa.You must be Miss Hisui.I'll have Mrs.Kagayaki show you to your classes."The lady next to him smiled.She was around 30 years of age and had red curly hair.Her skin was real pale too.She smiled at me and led me out."Your first class is history"She said looking at my schedule."Then math and languge.After that it's lunch.Then your singing in choir and then P.E.Come I'll tour you around the school."  
  
She showed me all my classes then the cafeteria.After that it was too late for my first class so I went to my second.It was Math.My most worst subject.To my supprise Kaminari,Hoshi,and Akira was there too.I found out that they were in all my classes except singing.But Akira was.It was women's choir so there were no guys.Even if it wasn't a women's choir, I doubt if Kaminari would join.He was too 'manly' for it.But everyone knows he's not manly just chicken.  
  
I snuck away during P.E. and met Kaminari on the roof.We had a couple of water balloons and had planned to use Hoshi as a target.For as long as I could remember Hoshi has always been our target.Well it was because he always used to make fun of me.Plus this was just a little pay back for all the girls Hoshi has teased.You see Hoshi was a perverted guy who never knows when to shut up.We took it upon our liberty to prank him.It was not only revenge but it was tradition.  
  
We spotted Hoshi laying near a tree lazily escaping tennis.We grinned madly.I was the first to throw.It hit him right in the face.We both duck.A second later another water balloon flew towards a now very pissed off Hoshi hitting him on the back.He was standing now looking around.I threw one and it hit his butt.Now it looked like he gone and wet himself.I ducked fast as he turned but Kaminari wasn't as quick."Arggghhhh!!!Kaminari!I'm gonna get you!"sreeched a very annoyed Hoshi who was now jumping up and down in rage.People passed by watched him in amusment.Kaminari and I broke into fits of laughter. I stopped when I felt a slight pain in my heart.I winced but a second later it was gone.Kaminari hadn't noticed, he was still laughing.That was good I didn't want him to worry.It was nothing anyways,probably from laughing too hard.  
  
That was how my first day of school ended.That evening Kaminari came over.He said that Hoshi was so pissed off at him he threw a volley ball at Kaminari's head.I laughed happily.It was just like old times again.We happily chatted away planning more pranks to play.Then Kaminari left and I went to bed.For once I had nice dreams about flying with Kaminari holding my hand. ______________________________________________________  
  
A week had past and my aunt told me she had to go out of town.One of her old friends were very sick."I'll be gone for about a week.I'll call you when I get there.I trust you can handle yourself my little Hikari.I'll come home soon!"She left in a rush just like that.It was the weekends and I was left at home wondering what to do.So I called Kaminari and told him about my aunt leaving.He said he would come over and company me for the day. _______________________________________________________  
  
Sorry this chapter is so short!The next one will be longer I promise!!!Reviews please!!!!! 


	8. Where are we?

Sorry I haven't been updating the story.Well Anywayz enjoy! _______________________________________________________________  
  
Where are we?-chapter-8 _______________________________________________  
  
It was late in the after noon.I was sitting in the garden waiting for Kaminari.'He's late.He had promised to come earlier.Arggggg!What a nitwit.'I thought as I remembered how he promised to acompany me today but it was almost night and he wasn't even here yet.I waited for a while longer.It was dark now.Everything was so quiet.  
  
"Kagome...."It was the same voice as before calling to me.It was a voice of someone named Kikyou.I couldn't remember how I knew, but I just knew it was Kikyou. The scene had been just like the dream.Maybe I had fallen asleep in the garden with out knowing.  
  
"Kagome...."it called out.The figure of kikyou was by the well.Her hand held out to me.No it wasn't the same dream it.It was different some how...It feels so real. But it can't be though.I must be in the nightmare again. I'd wake up any minute now.Any minute.  
  
An unwanted force drew me closer to her out stretched hand.I knew I musn't come near her.I could feel the evil in her waiting.But as hard as I fought I still walked closer.An evil smile spread across the ghost like firgure of Kikyou.Kikyou continued to chant Kagome in a cooing voice.I was so close to her now.My hand almost reaching her.Then suddenly she grabbed my hand and started to laugh histerically.  
  
"Hikari?!"I turned around it was Kaminari.No it wasn't a dream it was real.Kikyou pulled me to the well and jumped just as Kaminari took hold of my hand.We fell.  
  
It felt like we had fallen for eternity.All I knew was that Kikyou's hand was no longer on mine just Kaminari.There was a great bright light.My chest,it began to glow an odd white glow.We slowed down and finally I felt the ground underneath me and then I fainted.  
  
When I awoke a while later I felt Kaminari's hand on mines.Then I remember what had happened.A shiver ran down my spine as I thought of Kikyou's laughing evil face.Then I looked around in search of a white ghost shadow that might still be here.But no, she was gone.I looked at Kaminari.He was still asleep.I shooked him awake.He looked at me and smiled.But then the smile changed as he also began to remember.I stood up along with him.We both looked up to see light.  
  
"What happened?"He asked me  
  
I stayed quiet for I didn't know how to answer his question.I was also confused.  
  
"We better get out"I said.  
  
"It's strange though...Wasn't it dark when I came?Why is it light up there?"He asked me while I searched around for a place to climb up.That was when I bumped into something and a scream erupted from my throat.He turned around and looked at me with confused eyes.I pointed towards a pile of bones that lay there with a moth eaten red komono.The corps also had white hair strangely like Kaminari.But yet I knew I was being stupid.A memory flashed through my head.I could hear the little girl's voice echoing.  
  
Flashback-----------------------------  
  
"He died waiting you know....He died waiting but you never came back."  
  
The girls voice faded and it came to a scene.  
  
Two people holding hands about to jump into the well.The girl Glanced over at the boy and there eyes locked.Both had a worried expression.Then they jumped.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hikari?Are you all right?"Asked Kaminari who was now holding me looking worried.I looked at his eyes.It was a weird memory.Since when did I and Kaminari go jumping down wells?Kaminari was wearing a red Komono just like the one on the corps.It couldn't be could it?No it can't be.This is all so confusing.I leaned my head on his shoulders afraid to look back at the corps.  
  
"What are a pile of bones doing in your well?"He asked me.  
  
"I'm not sure whether we are still in my well kaminari."I said looking up.Helooked at me for a minute then.He began to look for a way up.  
  
As we climbed out we both looked around supprised.It was a different place.It looked like a forest surrounding here.I looked at Kaminari and he looked at me.Both with confused expressions.  
  
"Where are we?"both I and Kaminari said in unison. ____________________________________________________  
  
So how is it?What does everyone think?I better get more reviews or I'll stop writing!I'm not kidding! 


End file.
